


back to the beginning

by danahscott



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Core Four, F/M, Fluff, Post-High School, pre graduation, these beauties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danahscott/pseuds/danahscott
Summary: the core four are leaving for college, but before they do, they go back to the place where it all started. (lucaya centric, established riarkle)





	back to the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sad we never get to see this on the show so i wrote it and the (parentheses) part is a memory

“Maya, you coming?” Maya pressed her eyes shut, feeling the warm sun pulse against her eyelids. Summer was in full swing, and she could hear the birds chirping. It was almost peaceful. She turned around, forcing a smile for Riley. 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” She looked at Lucas and Farkle already twenty feet ahead of them and slid an arm through Riley’s. “I’m gonna miss you the most, I think.”

“You think?” Riley said, mocking disbelief.

“I mean, it was your choice to go to college in England. How did you and Farkle both get into Oxford?” Riley laughed.

“Because we planned it that way.”

“You and I had a plan once upon a time.” Maya bit her lip, looking at Riley, growing serious. “I’m happy for you. Really. You’ve been waiting all your life for this. You two… you’re gonna be happy.”

Riley was leaving tomorrow. She had to let it sink in. Eleven years of being inseparable and now she’d be on another continent. And Maya would be in Chicago, away from the city she loved so much.

But she’d made it. Columbia college for art, her dream. But it didn’t feel like a real dream without Riley there. Maya sighed, letting go of Riley’s arm and skipping ahead to catch up with Lucas and Farkle.

“Hey, Farkle,” Maya elbowed him. “When we get to the school, what do you say we carve our names into Mr. Matthews’ old desk?” Farkle smiled, looking at her. 

“I’ve got my pocket knife.”

“Are you serious?” Lucas laughed. “We’ve already got a whole bench dedicated to us. With a plaque.”

“Isn’t that a ritual in like every teen movie, though? Are you going to deprive us of this coming-of-age milestone?” Maya raised an eyebrow.

“She’s got a point, Lucas.”

“But we’re not even doing this to the high school, we’re doing it to the middle school. And yet, you insist on vandalism.”

“I feel like by inviting us both, you’re asking for trouble.” Maya slipped in between Farkle and Lucas, lacing her fingers through Lucas’ and slinging an arm around Farkle. 

“Yeah, but that’s only because you’ve officially converted him. He used to stop you,” Lucas squeezed her hand and Maya felt her heart flutter, even after all that time. 

“Not true. He was always like this. Remember when we were young, Farkle? Breaking every rule we came across?” Farkle blushed. 

“I mean, I think of myself as more of a hesitant accomplice. I would’ve done anything you told me, though. I was in love with you and Riley, remember?” Maya laughed. 

“At least your love for Riley survived. Too much for you to handle, huh?” She smiled, and she felt a twinge of melancholy. This would be the last time they’d be together. All four of them. And sure, Riley and Farkle would come back to visit, and Lucas and Maya could always trek over to Oxford, but it wouldn’t be the same. They’d have to go months without seeing each other. But if there was one thing Maya was sure of, it was that after all they’ve gone through, this group was made to last. “Well, all I’m saying is you better not come back with a British accent.”

Farkle smiled at her, easing his way out from under Maya’s arm and doubling back to where Riley was walking. Maya let go of Lucas’ hand and they walked in silence for a bit. 

“How’s Shawn and your mom?” He asked.

“Oh, good. She’s had a few complications with the pregnancy so Shawn has her on bedrest at all times,” she laughed, “but they’re good.” 

Lucas took a deep breath. “Are we good?” Maya didn’t know how to answer. All she knew was when she looked up at him, the summer sun made his green eyes glow. She bit her lip. 

“There’s a lot happening in my life right now. Be patient with me, please. I want this. I want… you. But with Riley leaving and then Farkle going with her and college, it’s just… hard to think about having a boyfriend right now.” 

“You and Riley are still going to be friends, you know. I don’t think an entire ocean has the ability to keep you two apart. And as soon as you’re ready to talk, I’ll be here. After all,” he paused, kicking a stone a couple feet away, “DePaul is only fifteen minutes away from Columbia. Take your time. I won’t be far away.” 

Maya felt her heart ache, but in the good way. There were questions rattling around in her mind - Would she be good enough for art school? Would her and Riley stay in touch? - but still, he’d answered one of her biggest ones. And she loved him for that. She loved him. Oh god, she did. She really did. 

“I love you, you know,” she blurted out. “You don’t have to say it back. But you should know. Before everything changes, I guess.” Maya held her breath, wondering what he’d say. 

“I think I’ve always loved you a little bit, Maya.” She squeezed her eyes shut. She felt herself smile so wide her cheeks started to hurt. She wasn’t sure she’d ever stop smiling. 

“Guys!” Riley called out from behind them. “We’re here!” She ran up to the two of them, leaving Farkle trying to catch up. “I don’t think I’ve been back here since eighth grade.” 

“Me neither,” Maya murmured, leaning her head on Riley’s shoulder. She felt Farkle file in next to her. The four of them, back here again. It almost felt unreal. “This is where we started,” Maya said. “I’d hate to leave it behind.”

“We’re not, Maya,” Lucas said, grabbing her hand again. “This place’ll stick with us forever, I think.” Riley slapped her phone into Lucas’ free hand.

“Hey, take a picture of Farkle, Maya and I on the steps!” Lucas groaned as Maya grabbed Riley’s hand. 

“Why do I always have to take the group picture? Why can’t I be in it for once?” He complained.

“Because you came later! Man up, huckleberry!” The three of them wrangled themselves into a pose. and behind the camera, Maya caught Lucas’ eye. Six years she’d had with him by her side. And now, they were taking on Chicago together. She was struck with a memory, one she didn’t realize she’d still had. 

(“Do you think you’re gonna get married someday, Maya?” Lucas had asked her. 

“Maybe. I don’t know if I’m the type to fall in love with someone. And besides, if I ever fell in love, it wouldn’t be with you.”

“With me?”

“You know, a Ranger Rick.”

“Is that a promise?”

“That’s a promise.”)

“Okay, on three!” Maya smiled. “One.” Wherever Riley and Farkle went, they could never be far. Lucas was right, nothing could come between them. “Two.” She was going to survive art school. After all, she’d made it this far. As long as she loved painting, and god, did she love it, she couldn’t fail. “Three!” No matter what happened, Lucas was going to be at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @kirayukimuras


End file.
